The Jedi Twins ~ Chapter 2
As Anakin and I followed Padme, Qui-gon, and Jar-Jar, I thought about what Anakin had said about the angels. Maybe they DID exist and we just don't know it. "Xanthe, keep up. We're losing them." Anakin called over his shoulder. "Uh oh. It looks like the Gungan decided to pick a fight with Sebulba. I'm going to go save him." I watched Anakin rush off to save poor Jar-Jar from Sebulba's wrath." After Anakin had warded off Sebulba, Jar-Jar's friends came looking for him. They found the Gungan with us. "Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba." I said. Qui-gon gave me a weird look. I stared back at him until he turned away. "Anakin, do you think that the storm is going to hit us? I heard that others had seen it far off. But you know how quickly those storms hit." "Good point Xanthe. She said that she heard that the villagers were talking about a brewing storm. It's far off, but they hit fast and hard. You don't want to be caught in one. You can take shelter in our place until it clears." I lead the way through the city carefully. The crowds were starting to diminish and it was easier and easier to make our way to our house. "Mom, Anakin and I are bringing some friends home so we can shelter them from the upcoming storm" I knew she had heard me so I didn't try to contact her anymore. When we got home, mom was waiting for us. "How many dear?" She called from the kitchen. "Ugh, three extra. I guess Xanthe told you?" "Of course she did dear. Why don't you bring them to the table. Dinner will be on soon." "Please, come in." I ushered our guests into our home. Anakin immediately went to show Padme the droid he and I were building. I lead the way to our table and started setting it for the six of us. "I never learned your name. Or your brothers. May I inquire?" Qui-gon looked curious. "I'm Xanthe. Xanthe Skywalker. My brother is Anakin. My mother is Shmi." "Ah, and how is Watto put into this?" My eyes closed for a minute. "He's our master. We are his slaves. He bought us from a Hutt when Anakin and I were smaller." "Ah. Well, I'm sorry I asked." He looked up as mother came into the room. "Ah, You must be this girls mother. I'm Qui-gon Jinn. And this is Jar-Jar Binks. Your kids are amazing." "I know. They really are." She looked at me and I looked down at my shoes. "Thank you." I blushed and went to find Anakin. When I did, he was just finishing showing Padme our droid. The name was C-3PO. It was sitting up and being embarrassed because his parts were showing. "Tell that thing to be quiet. And dinners ready." "Thanks Xanthe. I'll be right there." Anakin shut down the droid and cleaned up the bench. I walked Padme down to the dinning room. Mom and the others were waiting for us. As Padme and I sat down, Anakin shot into the room. "Woah, Anakin. Slow down. We're going to wait for you." I said jokingly. I sat between Qui-gon and the Gungan. Anakin gave me the look that said, shut it. "I have got to teach you talk in your mind. This is outragious. You need to be able to contact me." "Yeah, yeah. I know Xanthe. But when is that going to happen?" He asked as he sat down next to Padme. "You KNOW we don't have that kind of time." "If we can fix droids, we can talk in our minds." "Probably, but still. Please pass the squash." I turned to Qui-gon. "Are you a Jedi?" "Why would you think that?" "You have a lightsaber. Only Jedi have those. At least I think so. I've never heard of a non-Jedi having a lightsaber before." "Well you are correct. I am a Jedi. My padawan is with our ship. I left him there so he could repair the ship." "What's a padawan?" Anakin asked. "A padawan is a learner. Or an apprentice." He explained. I listened closely. "Do you think Xanthe or I could ever be a Jedi?" Anakin seemed thrilled at the idea. "I don't know. You might. Anything is possible with the force." "The force?" "Yes, the force. It's what runs through you and me. Through any living thing actually. I just happen to be able to wield it." "Well, if you are a Jedi, and Jedi are good, then who are the bad guys?" Qui-gon looked to my mother. I guess to see if it was alright to tell us. She nodded. "The sith. The sith are the bad guys. They carry red lightsabers and wield the dark side of the force. This was delicious Shmi. I haven't had a homecooked meal is so long. I think I will go see if the storm has passed." He got up from the table and went to find the door. "I'll go with you." I too got up from the table and followed Qui-gon. "What are you thinking?" We opened the door and stepped outside. The night air was cooling quickly and the moon was full and high above our heads. "I'm thinking that you and your brother could become Jedi. But I do not yet know for sure. I'll have to take a blood sample from you both and send it to my padawan. From there, he will be able to tell me if you are able to or not." "Oh. I know you are looking to gain money. There is an upcoming podrace and perhaps you could bet on Anakin and I. We have never really one, but we are the only humans able to race. Otherwise it's way to fast for all the others. You might be able to do it, being a Jedi and all." Qui-gon smiled. "I could do that, but I'll have to think about it." My mother called from inside. "I think it's time for you to go to bed. We shall talk more in the morning. Good night Xanthe." "Good night Master Jedi." I went inside and got ready for bed.